Shards and Pieces
by Suzu Holic
Summary: The blood of a pure blood is a precious thing. it rules the Vampire world. When Three different girls are drawn together in Cross Academy, a story unfolds. Follows timeline but with large changes and new characters.
1. Nami Prologue

I do not own Vampire Knight however the story line and some of the characters are mine. Thank you and please enjoy.

-Nami-

_Vampires are beautiful beings._

_They are strong, fast, quick. They are beautiful, and graceful. They are smart and superior in every way. But occasionally, there is a hiccup. There is a vampire who is born who is not strong, or quick, or frighteningly smart. There is a vampire who is weak. And to make it worse, that Vampire is a pureblood._

_Me._

**June 16. 11: 23 PM**

The carriage pulled up at the academy gates, ghosting over the asphalt paves of Cross Academy. As soon as it came to a stop, the girl inside it rolled the window down, just an inch and peered out nervously over the top of the glass.

She was tanned, which was unusual for a vampire, but then again, there were any things unusual about her-for a vampire. She wasn't strong. In fact she was rather frail, and although she was mysterious, she wasn't deciding or intimidating like a vampire was supposed to be. An eye sore to the family other's said, those being the few who knew of her existence.

Her name was Nami Mizukami. And the heiress of one of the last seven pureblood families. She was, however, immediately set aside. Unlike her older brother and her cousin, she would not marry a pureblood to keep the lineage clean. She wasn't expected to do much for her family, see?

"Nami" came a voice across her, belonging to her handsome cousin. He was decked in a Night Class uniform, as was she. His dark hair was pushed back, leaving his pale yellow eyes glowing in the dim lighting, "try not to be a noob, kay?". Nami's expression was docile before slowly morphing into a pout.

As soon as the carriage door was opened by the driver, her cousin, Kumo stepped out grinning smugly and giving her a pat on her head. She stayed in the carriage for about one second before jumping out and slapping her cousins arm. Suddenly her body went rigid and she paused, before turning around slowly.

The feeling was unavoidable, as she turned to meet the maroon eyes of Kaname Kuran, another pure blood just like herself- or rather not like herself at all. Kaname gave a small bow of his head and a serene smile as he walked over, his right hand men Aido Hanabusa and Kaien Akatsuki, flanking his sides.

"Welcome to Cross Academy" he said. "It is a pleasure having two more members of the pureblood family joining us".

Kumo returned the smile with a small bow of his, and spoke, "actually, only one of us. I'll only be staying for a week or so before I must go off and watch our family's business" he smiled sheepishly and wrapped an arm around Nami before pushing her forward, "Nami on the other hand will eb staying for at least a year, I hope she won't cause any trouble".

She was too embarrassed to snap at him and instead blushed looking to the side when she felt cold fingers clasp around her hand gently. Kaname Kuran brought her hand to his lips giving it a kiss, before looking up at her, "I hope the lady will find it enjoyable here in Cross Academy".

And that was it. That was when she decided. She had a crush on Kaname Kuran.


	2. Katora Prologue

-Katora-

_Vampires are Perfect Prejudices_

_Strong, fast, beautiful and unescapable. That's the image of Vampires printed in my mind. They're horrible. All they do is crawl over each other, drag each other down, fight, bicker, and fight some more. They spill the blood of lesser beings with no remorse, whether it be for their own personal gain or for some whacked up goal for VampireSociety._

_Me? Who am I to judge them? How do I know?_

_That's easy. My name is Katora Hatake. I'm a rebel. They say I'm a Vampire, they same I'm useless, a total failure of a Level D. But I don't believe 'em. Why? Cause I don't think I'm even a Vampire. I sleep in the night and go to school during the day. I hardly ever have any of those 'attacks' and I think blood tastes gross. They say I don't remember who I am because of back during a horrible fire- I lost my at least that's what my aristocratic, full Vampire Guardian says. I don't believe I word she says. Why? Coz she's a Vampire, that's why._

**July 14, 7: 46 PM**

"No, No, No, Noo!". In the chairman's office, a short girl of sixteen stomped her foot on the carpeted floor. "I'm not going to school here! How can you do this to me?! You rip me out of my school, away from my real friends, and then you drop me here in The Night class?! I don't want to go to Night Class Cross Academy! I won't and you can't make me!".

SLAP!

Right across her face. It was enough to make her eyes widen in shock and her body fall, dragging against the floor and finally come to a stop. "Stupid girl" murmured the glamorous woman standing above her. Taiga Iruka, the guardian of Katora Hatake, albeit, the girl on the floor.

This is Katora Hatake. Her guardian is a noble vampire, and just by that she should be one as well. But strangely...she was hardly even classified as a Level C or even Level D. In fact, she showed almost no signs of being a vampire, as if teh Vampire heritage had just faded out of her.

Strange, many said. Even stranger the fact that teh ambitious Taiga kept her 'under her wing' all tis time. But, who knew? Perhaps it was a promise made bewteen her and her friend, Katora's mother a long, long time ago. No one knew for sure. But either way, Katora was stuck with her.

Katora clenched her teeth and whipped her mouth as she glared up at her Guardian, the source of her hate and misery for the past ten years of her life.

"Alright alright now, perhaps we should have some tea to calm everyone down, ne?" came the Chairman's frantic voice. He looked frazzled after seeing a young girl so brutally beaten by her Guardian. "There will be no need, chairman Cross" came the cold yet silky voice of Taiga as she smoothed the short strands of platinum hair behind her ear, just above her long, bejewlled dangling earrings .

"Katora will not go to the Night Class of Cross Academy. That would be too much a privillage which a brat like her does not deserve. Instead she will go to the Day Class, and mingle once again with the mites".

"Erm, humans…the proper term is 'humans', Ms. iruka…" Chairman Cross said nervously from behind his desk.

Katora spat before pushing herself off of the ground, the red highlights in her hair showing brightly against the raven of her hair. She glared at taiga who simply stared her down, apathetically before finally stating, "you will begin immediately Katora…no, you may not say good by to your friends" she hissed.

And with that she walked slowly out of the room before giving a smile, "now, If you will excuse me, I'm going Night shopping" she smirked at Katora. "TaTa~" and left.

Katora stood there in the middle of her room, fighting as tears came to her eyes, not to cry, Oh please not to cry. She whipped them away with her sleeve, and sniffed once, but that was all.

"Zero, Please take Ms. Katora to her dorm" came the Chairman's voice. A silver haired male walked in,, visibly frowning nd scrunching his nose , probably from Taiga's strong perfume. Or perhaps the smell of Vampire that lingered so strongly on her. He glanced at Katora questioningly. She smelled like a Vampire, a little, but that was possibly because of being in the company of Vampires for so many years…

But Katora never noticed the look of curiosity on her face. She was thinking of the friends she didn't get to say good bye to.


	3. Senna Prologue

_Senna_

_Vampires are alluring antagonists._

_No matter what happens, no matter what they do to you….you can never be resentful. They can turn you drain you of blood, or break all your bones, toy with you till you break, but you will never truly hate them. Even if I don't quite understand, or know my part in all this…even if I'm ignorant, naïve, gullible .No matter how many times they trick me, I will never hate them._

_No._

_How can I hate what I want to become?_

**Records kept of a girl named Senna Kurosaki…Here are a few reports…**

**Day 1: Subject was found unconscious in a small town in Shang Hai. Subject appears to have been bitten though all memories of subject seem to have been removed. Subject is to be watched closely.**

She stared at the mirror, turning this way and that, her auburn hair following every movement she made. She looked at her face in the mirror. She looked the same, same hazel eyes, same, shoulder length auburn hair, that curved outward at the tips, but somehow she was…different.

Her hair was almost, graceful somewhat. Her skin was paler, her eyes…simply more beautiful then she remembered. She frowned. She had always been told she was pretty…maybe she was beginning to see what they meant…? But it was weird. She was just suddenly….prettier.

**Day 19: Subject returns to school. Subject is well received by class mates . The Subject shows signs of lack of sleep. There is no hostility.**

"So, how was your vacation?". Senna smiled at her friend, "it was fine, a little cold over there, but I'm fine". Her friend smiled, "great", before walking off.

Senna glanced around and immediately caught sight of them. Two boys, they were upper classmen of hers. She didn't know them that well, they hardly talked. And here they were, staring at her…that never happened before. Noticing that she caught sight of them, they quickly turned away., faces red and walked away.

**Day 37: Vampire instincts appear to be developing. Subject appears to show inklings of blood thirst. Subject must be monitored more vigilantly now.**

Senna sighed. The room was hot, and the fan began to rotate slower and slower the longer she stared at it. She stared at the black board and yawned, she didn't get enough sleep…then there was a whirl. Senna squinted her eyes at the black board, peering at it's contents but the more she stared at it the less it made sense to her. Something was pounding into her skull, a distraction. She just couldn't focus…with that sweet smell around…

Her eyes darted to her male class mate. He was just ahead her, scribbling down notes, oblivious to everything. Senna swallowed as a gust of wind flew past the window making papers flutter and giving her a glance of his neck.

At once her eyes darted away as she blushed. What was happening?

**Day 56: Vampire Instincts have become fully awakened. Today at exactly 4:56 PM, after school, Subject attacked a student. Subject has been incapacitated and will immediately be transferred to Cross Academy.**

_Blood. It wasinvisible to her. She couldn't see it. But she knew it was there…she could hear it, smell it…she wanted it. And it was right there. It was just them left in the room. She was a monitor and he forgot something upstairs. Just them._

_No one would know._

_Still he was oblivious, he had always been oblivious…isn't he know she liked him? Didn't he know that she hated that little girlfriend of his? Or maybe he knew…but didn't care. It didn't matter. She had him now._

_Her cold fingers gently placed themselves on his shoulder and he whirled around, to stare at her. "Senna…?" he asked nervously. She didn't say a word. She just smiled crookedly and leaned in._

_And she bit him._

"Ms. Kurosaki?".

A pair of hazel eyes opened, staring at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. Her eyes darted this way and that before landing on the yet to be familiar face of the chairman. "Back amongst the living?" he said jokingly.

Senna smiled, her small dainty lips arching upwards, a smile so refined. "I'm sorry, it was a long trip and I'm a bit tired…". It was 4:56 PM. How ironic. It was the very minute she had almost had a taste of blood.

No, incase you were wondering, she never did get to bite him. Instead, someone intervened. She knew not what had happened, she had fallen 'asleep' said the man in the white coat who had picked her up. Apparently she had some sort of mysterious benefactor…he hadn't told the Chairman about her condition, and starting tomorrow she'd join the Day Class.

She didn't know the details. She didn't know anything. But, whatever it was, she was starting anew.

At Cross Academy.


	4. The New Comer

_And so the sweet dream begins…_

_Night 1_

The day began like always for Yuuki Cross. She dragged herself out of her room in the morning, eyes heavy from last night's work as a school prefect. She would glance casually at the watch in the corner of her room. And that was when the running began.

Like a ghost released from hell, she sprinted through the almost deserted hallways of Cross Academy, followed by the echo of, "I'm late! I'm Late! I'm late! Oh dear!". A perfect imitation of Alice in Wonderland's the White rabbit, had she had a pocket watch and a pair of bunny ears.

The class room door slammed open, allowing a nearly exhausted Yuuki to fall onto the ground, face flat. There was a sigh of irritation from Zero and a shake of Yori's head followed quickly by a "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Cross".

"Ah ha ha ha…". Quickly, she took her seat, red faced and quickly set herself beside Yori, only to meet the magenta pair of eyes staring at her from the other side. They blinked once before a snide smirk came to the owner's face, "another alarm clock suffered in the hands of Yuuki Cross this morning?", then she turned away.

Yuuki pouted slightly before beaming, not taking any offense from the eccentric looking girl before her. That girl was intimidating enough, almost always frowning, red highlights against raven, but Yuuki knew better than that. She was sure that beneath all that aggravation and rebellious hair dye, was a sweeter, softer, more fragile Katora Hatake.

Katora was a relatively new student. She had only just recently joined the Day class three weeks ago. At first there had been friction with her and….well. Just about everyone. Katora wasn't exactly the easiest to make friends with. She glared daggers at every one and was quick to speak her mind, often that turning out into some sort of an insult. They had even crowned her as the "Girl from hell", right beside Lily "the horse from hell". Katora was one who could make anyone cry if she wanted to, several Day Class girls including the Class president had fallen victim to her spicy demeanor. In a way, she was a lot like Zero…and that was probably the reason the two had gravitated towards each other.

It had began with Zero stopping right in the hallway, right in Katora's path. Immediately glares were released, flying in every direction, no one would go near. This continued until finally, cracking her knuckles threateningly, Katora said, "you're blocking my way, loser". Naturally, Zero, being Zero didn't budge. "It's not nice to call people names, witch". And that was how it began, the odd friendship they had with each other.

Zero had taken a liking to Katora, more than Yuuki had seen with anyone else other than herself, and so naturally, she extended the same courtesy to the newcomer. Katora was like a clam, closed tight, shutting everything out and keeping everything in….but sometimes you would catch a glimpse of her, in a smile, in a twinkle of her eyes, in a mischievous grin.

Yuuki sat there a faint smile on her lips as she slowly began to feel; the pulls of sleep on her eye lids and slowly her head sank to the table top. "_Just a little nap…so tired…_". But the tranquility disappeared in an echo of footsteps from the hall…and a second later, the door opened.

The newcomer didn't barge in like Yuuki had, she did not knock, and did not make a noise, but as the door turned on it's hinges, heads turned to face her, drawn by some unexplainable instinct to peer at the new comer. She was slim and tall with auburn hair that curved at the ends, and side bangs sweeping over her face lightly. She had hazel , almond shaped eyes, a long nose and small, delicate lips. And she was beautiful. Especially so.

"Good morning" she said quietly, not bothering to raise her voice as everyone's attention was solely on her. She seemed to enjoy the attention, as her mere presence demanded that people look at her. She smiled mysteriously and stepped to the board and at once the spell was broken.

"Ah, you must be the new student! Well, it's understandable that you were late, Cross Academy is rather large, it's easy to get lost" the teacher said, before clearing his throat and gesturing towards the refined looking student by his side. "This is Senna Kurosaki,a new student. She will be studying with us from now on. She came late because of some sort of medical condition…tell me, are you alright?" he asked. Senna nodded once her eyes sweeping across the room before landing on Yuuki for a split second before moving on. "I'm alright now" she answered with yet another smile.

Yuuki stared at Senna curiously. _'Gosh…she's pretty…not like , say, Ruka-sempai but real close…then again, it's hard for humans to keep up with vampires…'_. Yuuki leaned back in her seat as Senna walked pass the rows, and took a seat two chairs ahead of her. Yori turned to look at Yuuki, "she looks like someone from the night class or something…".

Beside them, and just behind them, however, two figures were not so lax. Zero slouched, leaning on one hand, his pose almost nonchalant save for the firm glare aimed at the head of the mysterious new comer three rows forward. On the side was Katora.

Slowly her hand clenched at her skirt as she stared down the newcomer. Suddenly Senna turned her head and looked at her. Katora recoiled and hissed threateningly. Senna's lips curled upward parting slightly In a coy smile before turning her attention back to the board.

Katora blinked, her raised shoulders, slowly settling into a more relaxed position and she let her hand continue to play with the hem of her skirt. She continued to stare at the placid female ahead of her, until the bell rang, signaling break and her thoughts formed a conclusion.

People stood up, leaving their desks to meet up with friends, idle chatter filling the room. "Katora, Yori and I are heading to the cafeteria, coming?" Yuuki asked, smilling brightly as was her nature and bending near Katora.

Occupied with staring down the newcomer, Katora mumbled a quick "go ahead. I'll catch up". Yuuki followed the raven's steely gaze and saw it land on Senna. She frowned but only for a second before heading to the doorway, "ok, seeya then", and she disappeared.

The number of people gradually began to lessen. As Senna finally left her desk and assumed a calm gait to the exit, Katora's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Finally she stood up.

"_If that's not a Vampire, my name's not Katora Hatake"._


End file.
